Friend's forever
by QroZpinTheDoctorTorchwick
Summary: Blake and Ruby are as close as they think possible, until a tragic accident causes them to drift apart. Years later, they meet again. Will that old flame return? HOW SHOULD I KNOW! I WRITE THIS STUFF AT 3 AM! ITS 3:36 AM FOR GODS SAKE! Also, something's up with the Schnees, the heck is it? Why is Ruby involved? WHy's Blake gettin involved? I don't know, read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

**First Blake X Ruby fic.**

The crisp winter wind nipped at her pale cheeks. She payed it no mind, like she did with her classmates, instead only giving her book her full and undivided attention. Her golden eyes scanned the thin pages that were nestled betwixt her fingers, ready to separate and turn the page.

Blake Belladonna, an orphaned Faunus girl, was not your popular quiet kid, or moody, or emo, or even bipolar kid. She just….didn't like people, not due to the difference in species, but because the human children treated her as a plague, a tumor that they hoped to siphon of its energy and remove.

She turned the page and reached out to grab her tea, but instead of her precious teacup, her fingers brushed against the softest, and most recognizable hair she had ever seen.

"Hey pooty-tad." She whispered to the faunus.

Blake did her best to hide her smirk behind her book, pretending not to notice her one, and only best friend.

"Huh, guess the kitty isn't home, guess I'll just have to wait here and get ready for her to get here!" Ruby Rose said with a toothy grin as she plopped herself down on a second chair, doing her best to look uncomfortable. She looked over at Blake, who still pretended to ignore her.

Ruby faked a yawn and twisted in her seat until she laid her head in Blake's lap. "Gettin kinda tired waitin for my kitty kat!" Ruby said with an even wider grin.

Blake giggled and was marking her page, ready to respond when a familiar voice called out.

"Ewwww! Those girls are being gay!" A white haired snobby girl yelled.

Blake's ears folded defensively.

Ruby sat up and furrowed her brow. "Blake….what does gay mean?"

Blake sighed and shrugged. "I don't know Ruby. It's probably Weiss just trying to get to us again…"

Ruby watched as Blake's eyes seemed to slowly become distant and empty.

"It's working…" Blake mumbled. This had gone on since kindergarten, with Weiss "Ice Queen" Schnee always making fun of Blake and any that associated themselves with her.

"Blake." Ruby whispered.

Blake glanced up at Ruby. "Hm?"

Ruby wrapped her cloak around Blake and smiled. "If being gay means that I care about my best friend...then I'm gay and I'm proud." Ruby grinned, her beaming silver eyes twinkling with delight.

Blake smiled, tears welling in her eyes, just as she huggd Ruby as tight she could. "Thank you Ruby!" She whimpered, trying to hold back tears.

"Blake. If you want, you can come home with me and spend the night…" Ruby said softly as she gently patted Blake's back.

All Blake could do was nod, smiling and whimpering tears away.

Later that day, Ruby's parents picked the two up, and took them home.

That night.

"Blake?" Ruby whispered as she rolled over, attempting to hug Blake, in her sleep of course.

THUD!

Ruby whimpered and rubbed her head. She opened her eyes to realize Blake was gone, and her bedroom window was open. She stuck her head out the window, looking around, curious as to why Blake would've snuck out.

"Blake?" She called out.

She heard a slight yelp from above her and she curiously glanced above her, to see Blake peering over at her.

"What are you doing up here?" Ruby asked curiously. (Oh god Blake run! Curiosity killed the cat!)

"I'm….looking at the stars." Blake whispered.

Ruby's eyes lit up, as she climbed up to join her. "Why didn't you ask me if I wanted to join you?" Ruby whined.

Blake sighed and giggled as she pulled her phone out, finding a picture before showing it to Ruby.

"I'd rather be stuck in a room with Weiss forever than wake this up!" Blake whisper yelled, as she showed Ruby an adorable picture of Ruby curled up with Zwei in her lap.

Ruby sighed and smiled. "Blake, you're weird." Ruby poked Blake's forehead before laying down next to her.

Blake smiled. "So, were you dreaming about something?"

"Shhhh, don't ruin the moment." Ruby mumbled.

Blake furrowed her brow. "How would I ruin the moment?"

"You wouldn't….I just feel like something….something bad is going to happen…." Ruby whispered, as she slowly nodded off.

Elsewhere…

Summer was on her way to work, where she learned they were short staffed and in need of a neurosurgeon. Her large black Tahoe was barreling down the highway, just under the speed limit.

"Yeah Raven, I'll be there in ten, just make sure they've set up my operating center before I get there." Summer barked into her phone.

She growled softly. "DON'T GIVE ME THAT RAVEN! AND IF TAI SAYS HE'S GOT THIS, BASH HIS SKULL IN!" She screamed.

Suddenly her car lurched left, moments later she had been sent over the guardrail, plummeting the three stories to the pavement below, where Summer's life was extinguished as a roadsign pierced her throat, and after thirty excruciating seconds of drowning in her blood, she passed.


	2. Chapter 2

**GUESS WHAT'S COMING BACK?! THIS! YEAH! WHY IS THIS IN ALL CAPS? I HAVE NO CLUE! ENJOY!**

 **Ten years later, Beacon Academy for the gifted and benefit of both Humans and Faunus.**

Blake Belladonna sipped from her tea as she moved with the flood of students to her next class. She sighed internally as she realized she had history next. She didn't hate the class or anything, she just felt isolated in the class.

The door was open and students were filing into their seats as usual. Blake always sat in the back, to hide her phone and her books, for her teacher Professor Port didn't particularly enjoy having students pay attention to anything other than his nearly incoherent elderly rambling.

She took her seat and pulled her book from her bag, positioning herself to look like she was paying attention to the front of the room, and not reading a new comic she had picked up, which was strangely about the idea of Japan's monster movies being real, but the monsters were Grimm.

Class began as it always did, with Professor Port entering with a new item to base the day's "lessons" around. He spoke with his usual charisma about his ancestors and something about squashing a beowulf's skull with his thighs when Dean of Students Glynda Goodwitch entered the classroom, silencing Port with a glance.

"Hello children." She said loudly to the class, who responded in an almost creepy, unified "Hello Dean Goodwitch."

"I apologize for interrupting your...lesson, but we have a new student. , please come in." Glynda beckoned to a small woman in the doorway.

Blake's ears twitched at the name "Rose", curiosity forcing her to peak at the student from her comic.

Her heart skipped a beat as she immediately recognized-

"This is Rose. She has joined us after an extensive academic career from four different prestigious academies. I expect you all to treat her with respect and compassion. , if you have any problems, please contact me. As for the rest of you, good day." Glynda said sternly before leaving.

"OHOHOHO!" Port chuckled heartily, "Welcome to Beacon ! It's wonderful to have a new student with us! I don't expect you to have any materials ready for my class, but be rest assured I will do my best to get you caught up." He said with a wide smile.

"No need sir. I see you've brought in an old war era beastmaster's shield. They were commonly wielded by those of the rank Beastmaster in the Faunus army. They'd capture all sorts of beast and train them for battle, and by the design I'd say this was used by some of the elite Beastmaster's, the only ones brave enough to capture Grimm, and the only ones strong enough to break them in." Ruby said softly, yet confidently.

Everyone, even Professor Port were in awe.

"Why...yes...how did you know this young lady?" He asked, a hint of excitement in his voice.

"I studied abroad in Menagerie for a year, the history teacher there was the daughter of one such warrior, I even got to see some tamed Grimm." She smiled.

A loud slam silenced the room, as everyone looked to the source of the sound.

All Ruby could see were these...these legs dangling in the air.

" ? Are you alright?" Professor port asked the legs.

A hand flew up in a 'thumbs up' to answer him.

Ruby felt her heart skip a beat as she looked to the professor. "Is there a seat open by her?"

"I believe so, my apologies for keeping you here for so long."

She waved him off and walked up to the legs, the classroom going back to how it was before she had entered.

Ruby felt her eyes burn as they locked with Blake's.

"Pooty-tad?" Ruby mumbled.

Blake felt her heart stop as she flew to her feet and hugged the tiny girl tightly.

"Ru-" Blake choked on the words as she held Ruby. "I-I missed you."

"I missed you too." Ruby mumbled into Blake's chest.

"You never said goodbye." Blake whispered.

Ruby pulled back hesitantly before looking Blake directly in the eyes. "It would've hurt too much. I just….I couldn't say goodbye to you Blake, it would have…it would've broken my heart." Ruby mumbled.

Blake placed her hand on Ruby's cheek. "Ruby.."

Tears rolled down their cheeks as they stared into eachother's eyes.

"Blake….I realized something….while I was away…."

"Wh-whats that?" Blake mumbled.

"Weiss was right. And I want to keep being gay with you." Ruby whispered.

Blake turned tomato red, but instead of saying anything, her body responded on it's own, and their lips locked.

That's when Blake's alarm clock woke her. ' _Damnit, another dream._ ' She thought to herself.

Three weeks ago Ruby Rose had came back into her life, but Ruby didn't sit next to her, she didn't even acknowledge her….she was too preoccupied with…..Weiss Schnee, Ruby's girlfriend.

 **Oh no! Blake's soulmate didn't recognize her, and she's dating Weiss!? The flipped tick tack bottle is this? What could be next? Who knows?! But in all seriousness guys and gals I'm back to continue all my stories, I've been busy with grades, work, medical crap, blah blah blah yadda yadda, excuses excuses, but I've returned! I'm going to write more for all my stories now! Yay! Leave a comment below if you have anything to say, see you in the next chapter (PS sorry this was so short, next chapter will be long, I promise!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here it is, the long awaited Friends forever chapter 3! Sorry it took so long to get to this.**

Ruby sighed, her eyes staring down at her untouched meal, Alaskan King crab, something Weiss's cook had whipped up for dinner. To her left, Whitley was talking to his father adamantly about how well he was doing in school. To her right, Weiss was telling her mother of the "commoner" school she was attending and all the, how did she put it? "Fascinating" things she's learning about "commoners", and finally, across from her was Winter.

' _The only sane one of the bunch'_ Ruby thought to herself, smirking slightly.

"Ruby dear, is there something wrong with your food?" asked.

"Oh, no ma'am, I'm just not hungry." Ruby said softly.

"If you'd like, we could have something else made for you." Jacques said.

"No no, really I'm okay. Actually, may I use your restroom?"

"Of course, I believe you know where it is?" Jacques asked.

She nodded.

"If you wish, I can accompany you miss Rose." Whitely offered, standing, hand outstretched to Ruby.

"No thank you Whitely, I'll be fine on my own." Ruby said, patting the top of his hand dismissively, before standing, and heading into the hall.

For a moment the Schnee's sat in silence, before all attention was on a silent Winter.

She sighed and stood, following the usually hyperactive red "streak".

Winter had groaned when she found that Ruby had skipped the restroom altogether, heading to where she usually went when something bothered her, the deck.

As expected, she found Ruby, her knees tucked to her chest, staring up at the night sky.

"What's wrong _Rosenblatt_?" Winter asked softly as she sat next to the red lump.

Ruby only made a strange, sad, sound.

"Fine, don't answer, then I'll have to tell you all about how much I want to bang your dad." Winter grinned.

"Blake." Ruby mumbled.

"Blake? Who's Blake?"

"My best friend."

"Wait, the Faunus girl?" Winter asked, obviously bewildered.

Ruby nodded.

"What about her?"

"She's the new student in our class."

"But isn't that a good thing?"

Ruby gave no answer, her silver orbs staring longingly out over the horizon.

Winter sighed. "You like her don't you?"

Ruby covered Winter's mouth. "Don't say that!"

Winter sighed again, licking Ruby's hand.

She yelped and uncovered her mouth, wiping her hand off on Winter's sleeve.

"So why shouldn't I say it?" Winter asked.

"Because I'm with Weiss!"

Winter sighed. "Ruby, we all know Weiss and you are dating because-"  
"Winter." Whitely's voice came from behind them.

"What?" Winter groaned.

"Some man by the name of Branwen says he's here to talk about your work performance?"

Winter patted Ruby on the head and walked passed Whitely.

Whitely waited for Winter to be out of earshot before walking up behind Ruby and leaning against her.

"How much did you hear?" Ruby asked.

"Oh, enough." Whitely grinned. "You know it's funny, even though Weiss hates us, she does such a good job covering for us."

"You mean for you!" Ruby yelled, her voice tinged with anger.

Whitely chuckled. "Yes. For me. And you know what's funny about her covering for me?"

The color left Ruby's face, her eyes widening.

"I can do it again and again, all I like, because you're stuck with us forever. Now little Red, let's make some use of that position."

Ruby screamed for help, her cries falling on deaf ears as the night whisked away.

The next day, Blake was in class, and much to her dismay, Weiss was present, but strangely enough...Ruby wasn't. This wouldn't have been strange if their professor hadn't commented on it, going so far as to ask Weiss why Ruby wasn't present.

Her response, a quick and soft, "Doctors appointment."

Their professor just nodded, dropping the subject as he started a new lesson, but Blake, Blake's eyes were focused on Weiss. Something about how quickly she had answered, made her skin crawl, almost as if it was... _rehearsed_. Usually, Weiss would wait for a question to finish, anyone would, it's just common courtesy, but….Weiss had nearly cut their professor off with her answer, the way it sounded even sounded like an actor delivering a line, only raising her suspicion.

After class Blake caught up to Weiss.

"Excuse me, Weiss?" Blake asked.

Weiss stopped, and studied Blake, her slight smile, becoming a frown at the sight of her ears. "I'm sorry but I'm busy." Weiss said, snarkily as the 1% so stereotypically do.

"Wait, Weiss, my name is Blake, and I-"

"As in Belladonna?" Weiss seemed to suddenly take interest.

"Yes, Blake Belladonna, nice to meet you." Blake blatantly lied.

"Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry that I didn't recognize you!"

"Oh, uh, it's alright, really."  
"Still, I just want to say I'm sorry for how I treated you and Ruby when we were kids, I'm sure I seem more than hypocritical now huh?" Weiss smiled.

Blake gave a slight smirk. "I suppose, and all's forgiven, I was wondering, is Ruby free to hang out anytime?"

"Oh, uhm, I'm afraid our schedule is quite packed for the next few weeks. Months. Years." Weiss said, her voice flooded with panic.

"Weiss?"  
"Hm?"

"Is...everything okay?" Blake asked, a tad disturbed by the heiress's actions.

"Fine. Everythings good. Yes. I have to go now, bye." Weiss said before speeding off, disappearing in a crowd of seniors.

' _And people say I'm weird? She's straight up the Bipolar Express, hot damn.'_ Blake thought to herself.

' _Guess I'm keeping an eye on you miss Heiress.'_

' _Shit, fuck. Fuck, shit, why her?! WHY DID SHE HAVE TO BE HOT?!'_ Weiss screamed internally.

 **End of chapter 3. Hope you enjoyed, I'll be working on this much more now, my apologies for the unannounced hiatus, some issues came up, but I'll be trying to keep up with demand from now on, anyways, leave a comment below, follow if you'd like, suggestions, whatever, see you next time QroZbows.**


	4. Chapter 4

Whitely grinned at his reflection, his pale skin practically glowing from the intense light of his mother's makeup cabinet, the triplet of mirrors increasing the intensity of the light.

"Mother?" Whitely asked innocently.

"Yes my precious one?" She walked over, tie in hand.

"What was it like when you had Winter?"

"Hm? Where's this sudden curiosity coming from?" She asked as she started to wrap the tie around his throat.

"Oh, during my studies today I came upon an article detailing how some blonde woman who's the wife of some bigshot professor wrote about her first child."

She nodded, having become accustomed to Whitely's...abnormal behavior...after so many years.

"Well, my dear child, it was one of the proudest moments of my entire life. It's a magical feeling to know that the child you hold in your hands is from your very flesh, that your blood runs through their veins from the very moment they took breath in our world. Of course, your sister has become somewhat of a….failure. At least to your father she is. Between you and me," She lowered her voice, "I'm quite proud of her for escaping our family's history. I'm so happy she's taking her own path in her life and- Oh, I'm sorry Whitely, I'm sure you'd be rather bored with these details." She said with a soft sigh.

"No no, that was wonderful, but you've helped me make my decision."

"Oh, and what is that?"

"I'm going to have a child with miss Rose."

let her smile remain, like a mask, as on the inside, her smile fell, her stomach seeming to go in freefall, her blood running colder than normal. Their whole family knew what Whitely had done. They all hated him for it, for doing such a thing to a beautiful, and innocent girl, but there was nothing they could do without risking the Schnee family name. If they killed him, either word would get out, or the press would start asking questions of his whereabouts. If they disowned him, he'd just tell the world, and to do nothing...there **was** only nothing they could do. Later that night she would pray for the Rose girl, her prayer's not only fueled by remorse and worry, but rage. In her most private moments she begged for any form of higher power to smite her son, whether it be instant and painless, or agonizingly painful, anything as long as he was dead.

How could a mother wish death upon her child you may wonder. She had wondered the same until she had found the Rose girl one night. Then she understood. The beautiful angel of a boy she had brought into their world, had died long ago, replaced by a false husk that claimed to be her child, fueled by desire and corruption. Whatever that thing was in front of her, it was not Whitely, not to her, and she hoped certainly no-

"Mother?" Whitely had leaned back to stare up at his mother's face.

"Yes Whitely?"

"Why are you crying?"

Ruby was curled up on her bed, her eyes shut, her mind drifting in the land of dreams when Weiss practically kicked the door open, hell Ruby could have sworn someone had detonated a breaching charge.

"Ruby!" Weiss yelled as she ran into the room and slammed the door.

"W-Weiss? What are you doing here?! It's like Five AM!" Ruby said groggily.

"It's Seven in the afternoon you dolt! Besides that, why didn't you tell me Blake's back?!"

"You hate her that's why." Ruby said, feeling this was obvious.

"Ruby! She's hot!" Weiss hissed, her cheeks dusted pink.

Ruby sat up straight and stared at Weiss for several seconds before bursting out laughing.

"Shut it dolt! Why are you laughing?!" Weiss's voice broke every other word.

"Your dad is gonna kill you when he finds out you want to grind a faunus!" Ruby bellowed, tears streaming down her cheeks.

At first Weiss only believed Ruby was laughing from her sudden realization, but the tone of her voice, and the _pain_ in her eyes told another story.

Weiss set her things down and slowly walked up to Ruby's bed.

Ruby knew she had been found out and her giggles turned to hiccups and sobs, burying her face in Weiss's shoulder.

She ignored the fact that Ruby's tears would stain her outfit, her focus being on what had happened, something their whole family knew, the tumor of their family, Whitely, had done it again.

"So, you're saying if I wiggle around this cat toy in front of you, you won't try to attack it?" Yang Xiao-Long asked with a sly smirk, staring down at Nyan and Blake who were both staring wide eyed at the fuzzy toy in her hand.

"Nope." Nyan mumbled.

"That's racist." Blake barely slurred out.

Yang's smirk became a toothy grin as she let the fuzzy ball bounce once on the string, making a tiny bell tied to it, jingle. A split second later, a flurry of little hands hailed down on the toy, nearly tearing it open with the ferocity of their attack.

Yang nearly lost it, but , or Glynda as her student's knew her, smacked her on the back of the head with a detention slip.

"What's this for?" Yang called out.

" -Long, as we all know, there is much more to your brain than puns and hot air, so please reassure that belief by demonstrating you can read before I kick you out." Glynda said softly.

"Racial insensitivity?!" Yang screamed, the class responding with a chorus of laughter. This happened at the very least once a week with Nyan alone, but it wasn't that hard to notice that after Blake arrived at their school, that Yang's bag no longer carried books and the occasional small cat toy, but what could be considered a small pet store of cat related stock.

"Alright class, settle down." Glynda called out. "As humorous as -Long's pranks and punishments are, we must return to the subject at hand."

Blake sighed with relief and turned her attention to Glynda, who was now writing on the board.

"Today, we are going to talk about interracial couples and their importance in the society we have today." Glynda said as she turned on a powerpoint, the first slide showing an old photo of two people, wearing opposite outfits than the other.

"As we all know, three hundred years ago, our ancestors, both Human, and Faunus, were waging an endless war, casualties on both sides reaching millions. It's estimated thirty million humans died, and one hundred million Faunus were lost in the war. At the head of each army, a general, their names though lost to time were passed down the lineage of their families over the years. It's said that after years of war, the two finally met on the battlefield, both unable to kill the other. In the coming weeks they met in secret, first becoming friends, then lovers, and finally, they married, having a child together."

A cocky voice chimed in from behind Blake. "So what you're saying is a Faunus can get pregnant with a human baby?"

"Yes Cardin." Glynda groaned.

"May I be excused ma'am. It's an emergency." The cocky tone in Cardin's voice had been replaced with panic.

"Yes you may."

Cardin practically ripped his phone from his pocket as he ran out into the hall.

"Did your family never teach you that only fools don't wrap their tools ?" Glynda called after him, the class giggling.

"Now, as I was saying. Eventually the two decided they could no longer keep their secret, having met on the battlefield for years, and never laying a finger on each other roused within their ranks, and so they gathered their armies and met in an empty field. The two brought their secret into the light."

"Glynda?" Blake asked softly.

"Yes ?"

"Were they accepted?"

"At first, their armies were furious, believing it to be a trick from the other side. They demanded proof that their love wasn't some ploy to trick the other side, that they hadn't been betrayed. And so, they showed them proof, their child. And from that day, their armies joined as one, and spread their beliefs around the globe. The army was known as the White Fang."

"Are they still around?" Nyan asked.

"Very much so, their current leader is the secretary of Defense."

"Wait! Ghira the Panther is leader of the White Fang?!" a student called out.

"How many times must I tell you, yes, he's the leader of the White Fang. But sadly his lineage won't be able to continue. Years ago their child was taken from them, and a few years ago, Khali, his wife was assassinated in Berlin."

 **End of chapter 4, hope you enjoyed, PLEASE leave a comment below, if you want, I hope this makes up for the hiatus, but as you can see I'm gettin back into the swing of things. See you next time QroZbows.**


End file.
